


I Record Vines Not Kisses (But I'll Do Both)

by Girlwhocantbemoved



Category: Bandoms, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternative Universe-Vine, M/M, ikik title sucks, viner! Joe, viner!Brendon, viner!Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwhocantbemoved/pseuds/Girlwhocantbemoved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, Patrick makes vines. No, he never thought Pete would interrupt everyone of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Record Vines Not Kisses (But I'll Do Both)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an OTP prompt on Tumblr that I can't find. Something about person A making vines and person B always walking in on them or something.
> 
> Also, I didn't have much time to check for grammar. Sorry for any spelling mistakes there might be :/

"How are you so positive the hat will actually land on my head?" Joe asked for the tenth time.

He and Andy had just arrived about 20 minutes ago to participate in Patrick's daily vine. Apparently Patrick was suppose to throw his fedora (shocking to them) and it was somehow suppose to land on Joe's head, but not exactly.

Patrick huffs.

"That's the whole point. I'm suppose to 'magically' make it appear on your head and not seem like just some fail, which is exactly what's gonna happen when I throw it"

Joe sighs and leans back on Patrick's couch.

"Dude, sit up!"

Joe groans but obliges. 

"Alright. I'm gonna press the button and it'll start recording after 3 seconds so get ready" Andy explains.

Joe sits up straight and waits for Patrick. Andy counts down to three with his fingers while Patrick scurries to his position, grabbing the hat from his head and positioning himself. When a beep goes off, Patrick seems to freeze for a few second. Joe raises and eyebrow, his expression clearly reading 'well...' Patrick smiles and says "here you go, Joe"

Patrick throws his hat like a boomerang. Joe sits still as it flies past his head, a sly smile on his face.

"Alright now let's record Joe with my hat on to complete the vine" Patrick says out of character.

"Dude, you zoned out for about two seconds" Andy says.

"I know. The vine is suppose to be six seconds and the whole act would take four so I just-"

Knocking from the door cut him off. He shoots his friends a questioning look before heading to the door. He looked through the peephole and silently gasps. 

"It's him, Joe!" He hissed, turning to the curly-haired man.

"Him?" Andy questions.

"Patrick's crush/neighbor" Joe says, rolling his eyes.

"Well what are you waiting for? Answer the door!" Andy hissed.

Patrick visibly gulps before yanking the door open. 

"Hello, Pete" Patrick greets, smiling nervously.

The tan man smiles widely.

"Patrick hey! I came by to- ah am I interrupting something?" He asks, glancing past Patrick.

Joe and Andy wave awkwardly from their spot. Andy had the camera focussed on Joe, who was wearing Patrick's fedora backwards. Pete nods slowly in greeting, staring at them strangely.

"No, nothing at all. I was just recording a vine that's all" Patrick replies.

Pete beams, turning back to him.

"I love those! You're a viner, right?" 

Patrick laughs nervously and nods, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yea. I'm, uh, Soul Punker"

"Yea, I think I've seen you on some of them. With Brendon Urie, Josh and Tyler Dun, and some others. Like the guy on the couch" Pete motions toward Joe.

Patrick nods again.

"Yea, so uh, what were you here for again?" Patrick asks, changing the subject.

"Oh yea. I was wondering if you've seen my dog, Hemingway. He's an English bulldog. I think you've seen him before"

"Yea, I think I have but I haven't seen him today. Sorry, Pete"

Pete frowns and let's out a small "oh" before smiling again.

"Oh well. Thanks for the info. Good luck on your vine, man"

"Good luck on finding your dog, Pete"

Patrick shut the door behind him and squeals.

"He told me good luck, Joe"

Joe facepalms and says "let's just get this over with, Patrick"

\----------

Patrick was running low on ideas here. Seriously. He couldn't think of what else to do, something another viner hasn't already done. He grabbed his phone and almost dropped it when he saw his reflection through the dark screen. He examined himself closer.

He was growing a beard. He doesn't want a beard.

He headed to the bathroom and brung out his shaver. He took a glance in the mirror.

Oh yea. He definitely needed to shave.  
This is how he got his new vine idea.

And maybe it wasn't the best idea, but it was an idea regardless.

He grabbed the camera from his dresser and began to film. He turned on the shaver and started to get rid of the extra hair on his face.

The whole process itself isn't going to take 6 seconds, of course. Patrick will just try to get different angles. He was in the process of shaving his right cheek when someone knocked at his door.

He groaned and for some strange reason took the camera and the shaver with him.

"Coming!" He shouted as he left his bedroom when the knocking continued.

He held the items in one hand as he opened the door, not really bothering to check through the peephole.

What do you know? It had to be Pete motherfucking Wentz.

Patrick probably looked like a mess right now. 

I mean, a half-shaved cheek while he's hairy everywhere else (on his face) isn't exactly the best way to present yourself. The camera made it obvious about what he was doing.

"Caught you in the act?" Pete joked.

"Oh haha" Patrick deadpans.

Pete only laughs and says "good one, though, right?"

"What's up, Wentz?" 

"Nothing. Just came by to say hello"

"That's all?"

"And to invite you over for dinner tomorrow night"

Patrick was only a bit taken back by Pete's offer. Well, maybe not a little.

"As in a date?"

Pete smirk and says "You're the one who's calling it a date"

"Uh-I mean, sure" Patrick sputtered out.

Pete beamed.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7:00"

"Pete, you literally live two doors down" Patrick says.

Pete shrugs wordlessly and leaves. Patrick watches him (definitely does NOT check out his ass, though his skinny jeans made it look great) as he leaves. At last, Patrick shuts the door behind him and continues to film his short video.

\----------

"You sure we'll continue the vine when you get back?" Brendon asks from his spot on Patrick's bed. 

"Yea, B-den. You can even invite Dallon over to join us. Now if you'll excuse me, I really have to find something appropriate to wear" Patrick responds, examine his wardrobe for about the millionth time.

"I don't understand why you're getting so worked up for this date"

"It's not a date! Just dinner with a neighbor. That's all. Nothing more"

"Nothing more. Mm hm. Sure"

Patrick glares at him over his shoulder before bringing out a red t-shirt and a grey cardigan. The shoulders were black, giving it a neat design.

"What do you think?" Patrick asks Brendon through the full length wall mirror as he held it right in front of himself.

"Looking good, buddy. I'm extremely surprised. Never thought you had such a great sense of fashion"

"Fuck you"

"That's Pete's job"

Patrick shot him a glare as he made his way to the bathroom, shirt, cardigan, and a pair of black skinny jeans in hand.

\----------

Pete had spent the whole day trying to cook a decent vegetarian meal. Don't ask him how he knew his neighbor was vegetarian. He just does.

He shut the oven and placed the veggie meatloaf on the dining table. It smelt good, he could give it that. He scooped up a chunk and blew on it before stuffing it in his mouth.

It tasted decent. Pete mentally congratulated himself.

He set up the table and brought out a bottle of red wine. Patrick wants a date, so Pete'll give him a date (even if Pete was only messing around with him). He served each plate with the recently cooked meal and filled each glass with wine. 

He took a trip to the bathroom before leaving to pick up Patrick. He wasn't playing when he said he was picking him up. Apparently Patrick thought he was because next thing Pete knows, someone's knocking at his door, and he's completely sure it's the blonde.

Pete mentally curses and smooth down his black dress shirt before rushing to the door and swinging it open.

"Hey" Patrick greets softly.

Pete thought he looked incredibly stunning, but then again, Patrick could be wearing a box and he'd still look great in it.

"Hi. Come on in" Pete says, stepping out the way. Pete shuts the door behind him.

"Smells great in here. I forgot to tell you though, that I don't eat meat" Patrick says.

"Oh, that's great. I actually cooked a vegetarian meal tonight. What a coincidence" Pete says as smoothly as he could.

Patrick smiles and takes a seat on Pete's couch.

"Thanks for inviting me over, Pete"

"You mean 'thanks for taking me on a date, Pete. Even if it takes place in your apartment'?" Pete joked.

Patrick laughs and nods. Pete wants to kiss those lips.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Foods ready!" Pete exclaimed, offering Patrick a hand. Patrick gladly took it and aloud Pete to help him up.

Pete pulled out the chair for him. Patrick giggled and sat down.

"Looks tasty" Patrick complimented.

"Wait till you try it" Pete says.

Patrick lets out a small laugh before he digs in. Pete stared as Patrick slowly chewed on the food in his mouth. 

"Wow. This is great" Patrick says.

Pete beamed and shoved a spoonful into his mouth.

Just then, Pete's damn phone began to ring, interrupting the date.

Pete groaned and placed his spoon down.

"Well, I gotta get that" Pete muttered.

Patrick was left eating awkwardly all by himself for a about two minutes before Pete finally found his device. Patrick tried not to eavesdrop, so instead, he focused on his own phone.

His eyes widen when he had a few messages from fans asking about today's daily vine.

"Crap" he mumbled as he answered a few of his fans.

"God, I'm so sorry. It was my mom"

Patrick looked up and smiled.

"That's fine. I was just checking Twitter"

"Oh. I'd misplaced my phone last night, apparently, so I couldn't find it. That's why it took so long to find it" Pete says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh. Where was it? If you don't mind me asking"

"In my record studio. I was-

"Wait, did you say record studio?" Patrick perked.

Pete grinned, knowing how much music meant to Patrick. It was practically his life.

"Why, yes I did. Want to check it out?"

"Yes!-I mean, yea, sure, no...problem"

"Follow me" Pete says. Patrick practically jumped out of his chair and went along with him. Pete led him to a large, white room filled with different technological devices and all sorts of instruments.

"How did you even afford all this?" Patrick awed, examining the electric keyboard.

"My parents helped me out" Pete lied. No way was he going to tell Patrick he owned a record label. Not yet.

"Must've caused a fortune" Patrick says.

"Not really" Pete shrugged.

"May I?" Patrick asked, motioning towards the piano.

"Of course, man. I don't really use it anyway. I suck at playing piano"

Patrick smiled and began to play. Pete immediately recognized the song.

"Really? 'Get Lucky'?" Pete chuckled.

"It's been stuck in my head all day" was Patrick's only response as he kept playing.

"You're great at piano. What other instruments do you play?" Pete asked.

"Uh, acoustic guitar, electric guitar, bass, piano, drums, and a bit of trumpet. Not the best at that one" Patrick says.

"Walking band, I see" 

Patrick flushed.

"Do you sing?"

"A little. I'm not really good at it, either" Patrick shrugged.

"You look like the type" Pete says.

Patrick shakes his head and says "I'm not"

"Alright, well I'm not going to force you, either. Listen, I promised my mom I'd call her back. It won't be long" Pete says.

"Sure. Take all the time you need"

He made sure Pete was completely gone before bringing out his phone and going to camera. He turned so he wouldn't make it obvious that he was recording. He cleared his throat and pressed record. The sudden idea of making a cover of 'Get Lucky' just popped into his head out of nowhere. You can't even call it a cover anyway. It was just a tad bit of the song, mostly consisting the chorus.

And just as he got to the repeated chorus, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He immediately stopped singing and turned around, only to be met by Pete's lips on his. He didn't dare pull away. He'd been waiting for this since he moved into his apartment. He kissed back with just as much force as Pete. He sighed happily against Pete's mouth as their lips moved in sync (sappy, yea I know). He felt the tip of Pete's tongue against his lips. He gladly granted him permission.

Now if humans had no need for oxygen, these two could've locked lips forever. But that wasn't the case.

"I knew you could sing. You little liar" Pete muttered, Patrick's lips.

"Hey, I told you I wasn't the best. I never said I couldn't" 

Pete grins before leaning back in.

In the end, the food was long forgotten.  
\----------

"You little fucker!" Brendon exclaimed after watching Patrick's new sort-of vine.

"What did he do?" Dallon asks from his spot on the couch.

"He made a vine without me!"

"So? All I heard was singing"

"And then he got kissed by his all-time crush"

Dallon laughed.

"What did he even name it?"

"When you unexpectedly get kissed by a hot guy"

Dallon laughed.

"Can I get a kiss from my all-time crush?" 

Dallon groaned dramatically.

"Sure, whatever. Get your butt over here"

**Author's Note:**

> Link to Vines
> 
> Hat vine- https://m.youtube.com/?#/watch?v=E8S6CzcgY2k
> 
> Shaving Vine (XD)- https://m.youtube.com/?#/watch?v=LoZApDiHhFw
> 
> Get Lucky Vine- https://m.youtube.com/?#/watch?v=vuJ44LivuTo


End file.
